


Saeyoungweek Day 1 Childhood

by space_kitten_606 (labertasche58)



Series: Saeyoungweek 2018 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheritz, Childhood, Gen, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, mysme, saeyoungweek, tw abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labertasche58/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: As he was closing in on the entrance door he could already hear yelling from inside. Trying not to panic, he dropped to his knees and dug through the basket he was carrying to find the key. When he finally found it he immediately tried to shove it into the keyhole, missing it a few times. The trembling of his small hands almost made it impossible to turn the key around.





	Saeyoungweek Day 1 Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entrance for saeyoungweek on Tumblr. I recommend you to check out the other artist and writers as well! A lot of great content came together and there are surely more great things to come!  
> Please be aware that there's a mention of abuse in here so look out. I wouldn't want anybody to get hurt. 
> 
> Enough rambling from me. Enjoy!

Saeyoung checked the list he carried one more time. Milk, eggs, some vegetables and a loaf of bread. He let out a sigh. Luckily, he managed to get all of these. The bread was not exactly fresh, though. He had been just a few won short. He was begging the baker to make an exception and sell him one of the ones that were still soft and warm from the oven but it was to no avail. So now Saeyoung was stuck with hoping his mother was too drunk out of her mind to notice . After all if she did, Saeran was most likely to get the backlash. Shuddering, he shoved the wrinkly piece of paper back into his pocket and hurried home. The longer he took, the longer his twin had to face this woman on his own.

As he was closing in on the entrance door he could already hear yelling from inside. Trying not to panic, he dropped to his knees and dug through the basket he was carrying to find the key. When he finally found it he immediately tried to shove it into the keyhole, missing it a few times. The trembling of his small hands almost made it impossible to turn the key around.  
After a while he finally pushed the door open and took a beeline to the kitchen. There he saw his little brother cowering on the floor as he tried to protect his face from the impact of their mothers hands.

“Why is he taking so long, huh?! Where did he go??” Her screeching voice echoed from the walls making Saeyoungs ears ring.  
Between heartbreaking sobs Saeran tried to convince her that he had no idea where his sibling was and what he was up to. 

Saeyoung took a deep breath and took a few slow steps towards the scene unfolding before him. When the younger twin saw him, he scrambled to his legs to get to his brother. Saeran didn't make it very far though. The hysteric woman grabbed him by his shoulder, effectively causing him to fall over.  
“Where do you think you're going?!”

“Saeyoung, help!”, Saeran whimpered as he reached out past his mother. Knitting her brows together she swung around and focused her glare on Saeyoung. Before she could start to yell again he said: “I'm sorry I took so long. I had a feeling I was being followed so I had to take a detour.” Holding up the filled basket with both hands he added: “But I got everything we needed.”  
Despite the way his heart raced he offered her a shaky smile.  
Immediately she grabbed the basket and put it on the run down counters to look through it. In the meantime Saeyoung checked on his brother, making sure he wasn't bleeding. Saeran held onto him with a firm grip as if his life was depending on it. His red eyes were still swollen from crying, the trail of his scared tears still visible on his cheeks. The older twin could barely take it. If he only hadn't taken so long discussing with the baker maybe he would've been able to prevent this from happening. When he looked over to his mother she was about to examine the bread. She put it aside pretty quickly though.

“Next time you have to take a detour at least walk faster. You know how dangerous it is for you to go outside.”, she said not even turning around. Nodding, Saeyoung helped his brother to his feet and led him into the room the two shared.  
Saerans body was still shaking as he slowly sat down on the thin mattress on the dark wood floor. Once again Saeyoung apologized for being late but the other didn't let him finish. 

“I'm just glad you came back. I was so scared those people working for our father might've gotten to you.”, he sighed.  
Saeyoung brushed it of with a cheerful laugh.  
“Let's just stop thinking about this. Wanna play a little? Last time at church I got some really cool marbles! Wait, let me get them real quick.” 

Saeran gave a barely visible nod. It didn't take very long until his sibling returned with a small pouch. Sitting down right in front of him, he shook it a little, making the glass marbles inside clatter. With curios eyes Saeran reached out for the pouch but Saeyoung held it out of reach.  
“Patience. I will show them to you one by one, okay?”  
He really would've liked to look at them himself but agreed anyway. After all they were his brothers' and he didn't have to show them to him. Not to think what Saeyoung would say if he saw how selfish Saeran could be. 

Not aware of the others discouraged thoughts, Saeyoung chose which marbles to show him first. They were all so pretty, it was hard to make a choice.  
Saeran was amazed. He had no idea that many spheres fit in there. In front of him lay too many for him to count. Or at least it would take him a while. His brother claimed it were more than twenty and who was he to doubt him. After all Saeyoung would never lie to him. Carefully, he took one of the colorful spheres in his hand. The small amount of light making it through the stained window behind him made the glass sparkle. One by one he looked at all of them, taking in every little detail. Some of them already had little dents in them. When he asked why, Saeyoung explained to him that other people had given them to the church, because they didn't like them anymore. So they were probably lightly damaged when the former owners played with them. 

“They are a little like us, you know?”, Saeyoung suddenly said, smiling sadly. Giving him a questioning look Saeran waited for an explanation.  
Holding his siblings hand in his own he continued: “We may be a little bit damaged, but that doesn't mean we're useless. I don't care what she says. I will find a way to make money and when I have enough we will run away together and be happy. We will do everything we want to, without anybody telling us what's wrong or right!”  
As he was talking his yellow eyes sparkled with determination.  
He knew this was a lot easier said than done, but seeing that hopeful look on his younger brothers face was worth facing any obstacle. 

Just as Saeyoung had hoped, playing with the marbles he brought distracted Saeran enough to stop thinking about the things that had happened earlier. By the time the two went to bed he seemed a lot calmer. Outside the stars were already scattered across the black sky, shimmering like the glass spheres that managed to put a smile on his brothers face. Looking at Saerans sleeping form he smiled softly. Everything would be alright as long as they had each other. There was nothing in this world, that could ever tear them apart he was absolutely sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
